


甜蜜罪恶

by kyrene0708



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene0708/pseuds/kyrene0708
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

我叫夏之光，我绑了万恶赵老头的二儿子。

说来惭愧，我本来要绑的是一个十岁小孩，但我没想到赵老头这匹优秀的老种马，居然有三个儿子。

原因是这样的。

母亲是我在世上唯一的亲人，上个月因为交不起手术费，在医院过逝了。

赵老头是她的旧情人，我曾经一次次地跪在赵老头办公室门口求他，求他救救我的母亲，求他借我钱，可他每次看都不看一眼，只是让保安把我轰走，无情践踏着我那点可怜的自尊。

我恨他明明这么有钱，却对曾经的旧情人吝啬施舍，让我只能眼睁睁地看着唯一的亲人，被盖上白布推走。

现在好了，我不需要再低三下四求任何人，我要让那些见死不救的人都下去陪她。

冷酷无情，情绪消极，偏执冲动。

我具备了犯罪者心理学中几乎所有的人格特征。

所有的犯罪者中，没有牵挂的那种最可怕。

我把帽檐压下盖住眼睛，借了一辆小车，再一次来到那座气派的写字楼下，只不过这次，我的怀里揣了把耶尔曼军刀。

可惜老天爷不给我机会，我到的时候，赵老头的林肯车刚刚驶出去，和我擦肩而过。

但是没一会儿，我居然碰见了赵老头的助理，并且听到了他们讲电话的内容。那时我刚刚知道，赵老头居然还有个小儿子。

虽然这不奇怪，曾经我甚至怀疑过我也是他儿子。

可母亲和父亲离婚前，哭着对父亲发誓，说绝对是在他们结婚后才怀上的我。父亲不相信，说母亲是婊子，我是野种，坚持要离婚。

我用打零工挣的钱，拿着父亲的头发去医院做了DNA分析鉴定，结果出来了，亲权概率99.99%，我是他亲儿子，不是野种。

我把鉴定书拍在父亲面前，可还是没能挽回他们四分五裂的婚姻。几年后，我才知道他外面早就有人了，才执意要离婚。

赵老头的助理是个年轻的小姑娘，看样子像是在赶时间，满头大汗一脸焦急，手里提着好几杯咖啡，歪着脑袋用肩膀夹着手机接电话。

“好的赵总，我知道了，四点半去补课班接小嘉嘉，好好好，是是是。”

四点半，小嘉嘉。

我低头看了眼手机，刚好四点。既然逮不到老的，逮个小的回去也可以。

我整理好情绪，露出天真无害的笑容，上前和助理套近乎，说要开车送她去。从小到大，漂亮小姐姐好像都喜欢和我交流，眼前这个也不例外，所以她很快就答应了。

从她口中我得知，嘉嘉是赵老头的儿子，还在上小学。

补课班在远离市区的一个贵族学校里，现在是隆冬十一月，执勤的保安都缩到了屋里，门口几乎没有什么人。

小助理匆匆忙忙下车，我捡起她落在副驾驶上的手机，想要叫住她，可外面风有点大，她显然没有听见，我只好下车去追。

手里的手机突然发出震动，我低头看了眼，焉栩嘉来电。

焉栩嘉？嘉嘉？我鬼使神差按下接听键。

“到哪了？”

声音有些低沉，但还是能听出是个少年。现在的小孩都这么早熟了吗？

“看到你了，转身。”

电话里低沉的声音再次传来，我转过头，黑色的迈巴赫旁站着一个高挑的少年，一张娃娃脸带点婴儿肥，刘海长得有些盖住眼睛，黑色的羽绒服把身材修饰的很好。

少年挂掉手里的电话，脸上没什么表情，看我的眼神就像看路边的一棵树。

“……嘉嘉？”

“嗯？”

这……nmd小学生？！

我呆愣在原地，盯着这位跟我差不多高的小学生，嘴比脑子快:“你今年多大，上几年级了？”

我觉得我一定是被吓傻了，果然，小少爷的脸色不太友好，显然被我惹生气了，皱起眉头，凶起来还是很可爱。

“跟你有什么关系，你脑袋被门夹了吧？真是不明白，我爸怎么会看上你。”

哟，还挺凶。

听见“我爸”两个字，我恍然想起来自己是来干嘛的。

老子才不是来接你放学的。不过看着这张脸真的有些下不去手。

我在心里念了句对不住，趁他转身的空档，一个手刀快准狠落在他后颈，把他打晕拖到车里，丢下小助理的手机，为了躲监控开车绕了很远的路才把他带回出租房里。

————————————————————

我叫焉栩嘉，八岁的时候父亲车祸去世，母亲怀着我弟改嫁给了有名的企业老板。

父亲刚去世的那段时间，我被查出儿童焦虑症，整天把自己关在房间里，越来越孤僻。

但我很幸运地遇见了我重组家庭的哥哥赵磊。

他会在我睡不着的时候给我唱歌听，会在别人欺负我的时候挺身而出，会在我闯祸的时候帮我善后。是他陪着我，从小男孩一路成长为大男人。

可他下个月就要结婚了，我不得不从我哥那里搬出来。我好嫉妒那个能和他结婚女人，她可以名正言顺地霸占我哥一辈子。

周末的下午，我正在房间打游戏，突然接到我妈打来的电话，她气呼呼地向我抱怨，说我爸不满意她给找的老女人当助理，和她吵了一架，又换了个新助理。

我笑我妈，让她别生气了，我爸那种花花公子，她根本看不住。

谁知道我妈说那个新助理今天下午要去接我弟，给了我一个电话号码，非要让我去帮她看看，那个新助理到底是个什么妖精。

我拗不过我妈，突然想起来还有些来不及搬走的行礼在我哥那，正好开车去拿了，再顺道跑一趟我弟的学校。

到了别墅楼下，我没见到我哥，保姆阿姨说他陪那个女人挑婚纱去了，把我的箱子递给我就走了。

又是她。

我心情很坏，再加上新助理不守时，害我一早来到学校门口，在寒风中足足等了五分钟。此时的我就像个定时炸弹，碰一下就炸开花的那种。

不过我没想到，我爸换口味了，这个新助理居然是个男的，虽然戴着帽子，但看起来长得还不错。

不过，在他开口说话后，我对他的印象就直线跌入谷底。

他傻愣愣地张着嘴问我:“你今年多大，上几年级了？”

问我多大了？我捏紧拳头，只想冲上去把他的头打烂。小爷我都17了，在国外都拿驾照了，没看见我自己开车来的吗？

从小到大，因为长得比较圆，亲戚长辈见了我总爱捏我脸。我觉得我的脸一定是被他们给捏多了所以才越来越胖的，于是现在再听见别人夸我可爱，我就很想打人。

我用能杀死人的眼神瞪他，一个小小助理，不知天高地厚，别人都可着劲巴结我，他倒好，还问我上几年级了，我看起来有这么幼吗？

我毫不客气地怼他:“跟你有什么关系，你脑袋被门夹了吧？真是不明白，我爸怎么会看上你。”

他显然被我一顿骂给吓傻了，脸色都变了几变。小爷我发起飙来果然还是能镇得住人的。

坏心情被治愈了不少，我淡定地挑了下眉毛，刚想锁车带着他进去接我弟，发现车钥匙被我落在车里了，转身正要回去拿，突然后颈一痛，眼前发黑失去意识。

：点next chapter→


	2. Chapter 2

我是夏之光。

我在出租屋里养了四只猫，有一只是一直在养着的，剩下三只是母亲走后，我不习惯一个人在家孤单的感觉，跑楼下捡来的流浪猫。

不过养猫好像真的是有钱人才能做的事情。房租马上就要到期了，为了喂饱他们，母亲治病剩下的钱也快要被我花光了。

于是把小少爷打晕后，我拿走了他的项链和手表，还特地去他的车里搜了搜，把后备箱里那个上锁的行李箱也带了回来。

小少爷真是沉。我把他从一楼抗到七楼，累出一身汗。

猫咪在家不老实，打开门出租屋的房门，坨坨欺负坨妹正好被我撞见。

我用脚踢了踢坨坨的屁股，把小少爷丢在床上，拿绳子捆住他手脚后就忙着去铲屎了。

四只猫不好伺候，我忙活半晌，最后准备好东西给小坨妹喂奶时，床上的人已经醒了。我怕他不听话反抗，握着刀来到他面前吓唬他。

小少爷明显和刚才不一样了，他缩起身体，眼睛湿漉漉地盯着我，就像一只小狗。

我突然觉得自己有些畜生，明明是和赵老头的恩怨，非要绑了人家儿子。

“那个，你不用怕，我不是变态杀人狂，我只认钱。只要你乖乖听话，我保证不伤害你。”

小少爷听后乖乖点头。

我拿起他的手机，锁屏是漫威的超级英雄。

“密码？”

“9911。”

我翻开通讯录，找到“爸爸”，按下拨通键。电话响了半天，却没人接。

“我爸白天不会接电话的。”

我看出他说话的时候有些失落，突然有些心疼，张口就骂起来:“这混蛋爹，对自己亲儿子都不闻不问的吗？”

“我……不是他亲儿子。”

划屏幕的手指顿住了，我仔细想了想，心下了然。原来不是亲儿子，怪不得他不姓赵。

小少爷看见我犹豫，慌忙解释:“不过你放心，钱不会少给你的。”

我笑了一下，继续往下划着屏幕，通讯录星标联系人里还有一个“哥哥”。

“那给你哥打。”

“等一下，不要！你要多少钱我可以给你。”

小少爷突然大喊一声，吓得我手机差点没拿稳。我思考半晌，伸手比了个四。

小少爷面不改色:“四千万？”

我惊地差点从地上跳起来，本来只想要四十万的，听他张口就是上千万，四十万难免显得太没面子了，于是我在心里偷偷加了个零。

“四百万。”

“你把箱子打开，里面还有一张卡和两块表，卡里有些钱，你先拿去用，过两天再给我哥打电话，要多少钱都行，好吗。”

我半信半疑走到他箱子旁边，“密码？”

“101。”

锁开了，箱子的夹层里面果然有一张黑色的卡和两块看起来就很贵的表。

我不小心问出疑惑，“出门带这么多表干嘛？”

“呃……不同的场合要戴不同的表嘛。”

“好吧，我收了，不过你最好别耍花招。”

我亮出刀，小少爷点头。

见他这么听话，我也不好意思白拿他的钱，决定跟他讲讲我母亲和他种马爹的故事，告诉他这一切都是他那混蛋爹欠我们的。

于是我放下刀子坐在床边，管他想不想听，自顾自娓娓道来。

我故意在他面前说他爹的坏话，强调他爹有多么混蛋，多么不是人，当初抛弃了我母亲，现在又见死不救。

可他听后并没有跟我发脾气，甚至连一句反驳的话都没有，只是静静地听着。

我以为他在跑神，故意往他身边更凑近了些，他见我突然靠过来，吓地往后缩了缩，这副可怜兮兮模样挠的我心里痒痒，像极了刚被我捡回家的坨坨和坨妹。

我向他伸出手，他立刻闭紧眼睛，好像以为我要掐死他，我被他可爱的样子逗乐了，没忍住在他肉乎乎的脸上捏了捏。

“嘉嘉是吧，你可以叫我……”

话说到一半卡住了，我第一次当绑匪还不熟练，差点就把自己名字给说出去了。但想了想，我又实在不知道该让他叫我什么。

焉栩嘉的嘴唇蠢蠢欲动，我看着那口型，突然有种不好的预感。

他要是敢叫我哥哥，我就把他脑袋拧下来，绝不手软。

“哥哥。”

“……”

他一定是对我刚刚讲的故事有什么误会，我很想把那份DNA鉴定报告扒出来也甩他脸上。

“哥哥。”

“不准这么叫我！我跟你那混蛋爹没关系！”

“绑匪哥哥……”

“……”

“绑匪哥哥……”

“干嘛？”

“对不起，我、我好饿。”

我被他几声哥哥叫的脑仁疼，揉着太阳穴出去给他找东西吃。出租屋里除了猫粮几乎没什么能吃的，我翻箱倒柜找到前天吃剩的半个面包，只不过被冻的有些硬了。

我只好热了杯牛奶，把面包在牛奶里泡软了再拿给他吃。

他讪讪的看着我，扭动了下身体，小声提出请求:“能不能把绳子解开……”

我毅然摇头。

说来惭愧，不解开绳子并不是怕他跑了，只是我突然很想喂这个小馒头吃东西。

————————————————————

我是焉栩嘉，我被绑架了。

醒来时，空气中充斥着霉湿的味道，头顶是破碎的墙皮，我害怕被它们掉下来砸着，下意识往后缩了缩。

后颈痛的要命，半边身体已经麻木了，我想看一眼时间，却发现双手被绳子绑在背后，脚上也被栓了绳子，没法动弹。

我摸了摸手腕，手表被拿走了，猜测绑我的人应该只是为了钱。当然，也不一定，还是要当心。

门口传来一阵动静，果然是那个该死的小助理。或者这人根本就是不是我爸新聘的助理。

小助理低头给怀里的小猫喂奶，红棕色的头发被暖光打的有些温柔，简单的白色毛衣，配着一条金属项链，明明很廉价的一身装束穿在他身上却简单大方，很有设计感。

对他的好感，又在他拿着刀走过来的时候瞬间崩塌。可能我注定不会对他有好感，这个人总是让我很讨厌。

我看着他手里的刀，装出可怜巴巴的样子博他同情，他果然很吃这一套，说话声音都软了下来。

“你不用怕，我不是变态杀人狂，我只认钱。只要你乖乖听话，我保证不伤害你。”

我强忍住没对他翻白眼，果然还是要钱的。

我最看不起为钱犯罪的人，明明可以自力更生得到的，为什么非要去偷去抢？

我不打算跟这种人耗太久，本想着给了钱就走人，可当他要给我哥打电话时，脑中突然飘过一个想法。

我想知道我哥，到底喜欢我吗。

我一直认为我哥是喜欢我的，他有洁癖却纵容我半夜爬上他的床，赖在他身上抱着他睡，我帮他弄他也帮我弄。明明没有睡着，我偷偷亲他的时候，他也从不推开我。

可如果他喜欢的话，为什么拒绝我的表白？

我丢了他会紧张吗？他会为了找我把他的未婚妻晾在一边吗？

“等一下，不要！你要多少钱我可以给你。”

我大声阻止他，把手表给他，把银行卡的密码告诉他，反正都是我哥的生日。

谁知道他拿了钱还不安静，又开始给我讲故事，一讲就是大半晌。

趁他认真讲故事的时候，我观察了下这个小房子，40多平方米，位置大概是六层以上，外面的建筑普遍比较老旧，跳窗出去是不可能的，而且就算跳出去恐怕连车也截不住。

我思考着其他方案，那个讨厌的小助理突然凑过来吓了我一跳，我看着他伸过来的手，某些不好的记忆瞬间涌上脑海。

小爷今年都十七了，他要是敢捏我的脸他就完蛋了！

……艹！

你是什么东西，我的脸只让我哥一个人捏！

“嘉嘉是吧，你可以叫我……”

见他自报家门还欲言又止，我只想冷笑，旧情人是吧，讨厌我爸是吧，捏我的脸是吧。你恶心谁我就让你跟谁姓。

“哥哥。”

果然，他的脸以肉眼可见的速度臭下去。

“哥哥，哥哥，绑匪哥哥……”

不理我就一直叫。

“干嘛？”

他果然被我喊的不耐烦了，我趁机对他撒娇说要吃饭，努力做出最乖巧的样子想骗他解开绳子。

可我没想到他宁愿一勺一勺不辞辛苦地喂我，也不愿意给我解开。我只好被他喂着吃完了一整碗难吃的牛奶泡面包渣。

更过分的是，他吃饱了撑得又开始吓唬我，捏着我的下巴，阴阳怪气地对我说:“你知道什么样的人最可怕吗，就是我这样的，什么亲人都没有，想死还能拉个垫背的。”

我垂眸看了眼他手指上的戒指，左手第三指。我哥那里也套着有一枚戒指，我曾不止一次想把它偷偷拔掉。

这人多半也是有个感情要好的未婚妻，还硬说什么亲人都没有，吓唬谁呢。

“那，我可以知道你的名字吗？”

“可以，我叫夏之光。”

我记住了，你给我等好了，夏之光。


	3. Chapter 3

夏之光家地方太小，还养了四只猫，地铺都没地方打。

我们只好两个人挤在霉湿的小床上，相拥而眠。磊哥经常说我睡觉不老实，可夏之光毛病更多，胳膊腿都压在我身上，还喜欢到处蹭来蹭去，我全身都很敏感，被他箍在怀里却不能动弹，只能委屈地贴着墙欲哭无泪。

睡着是不可能的，夏之光离我太近了，我呼吸着他喷出的二氧化碳，睁眼闭眼都是他放大的脸。

夏之光鼻子很挺，眼角下有两颗泪痣，睡着的样子有点温柔，让我想起童话故事里的珍珠和月光。

闹钟的声音打破宁静，夏之光睫毛颤动了一下，我赶紧闭上眼睛。

天还没亮，我听见他换好衣服，起床喂猫，临走时还大发慈悲解开了我身上的绳子。

老铁门生了锈，关门的声音很大。我睁开眼睛，被夏之光压了一晚上，现在身体好像已经不会动了。

不过身体痛比不上心里痛，夏之光出门卖我的表了，我马上就要失去我的限量款patek和劳力士了。

我缓了好久，等全身血液循环通畅了，扶着墙壁慢慢站起来。

夏之光走之前鬼鬼祟祟把手机放到衣柜顶上，还以为我不知道。我过去拿下来，却发现不仅没关机甚至连GPS都没关。

夏之光这个笨蛋绑匪，反侦查能力太差，再这样下去恐怕还没等磊哥反应过来我就被送回家去了。

我担心卡里的钱太少，不能满足他，想要再找人借一点，对着通讯录翻找半天，最后点开一个名字犹豫着拨了出去。

“喂~嘉嘉~”

“洛洛，借我点钱。”

“……”

“没声？听得见吗，洛洛？喂？”

“喂，嘉嘉啊，这信号不好啊，回头聊，先挂了拜拜。”

…………

他x的，何洛洛你死定了。

一只灰色的小猫很没眼色的来到我脚边，被愤怒的我一脚踢开。我删掉通话记录，把手机放回原处，坐在客厅的小沙发上扶额叹气。

什么患难见真情，都是狗屁。

小厨房里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，我走过去看了眼，只见一团黑色的东西从水池下溜过去。

莫非是老鼠？夏之光家里居然有老鼠？怪不得要养猫。

我看着阳台上趴着的四只小猫，仿佛看到了救星，其中一个白色的高贵的不得了，想必就是最厉害的一个了。

我回想了一下夏之光早上喂猫时嘴里嘟囔的名字，把几只猫从窝里捞出来，“干活啦抓老鼠啦，油条，包子，八宝粥，蛋黄派，一二三四，一起上……”

没吃早饭念出这样一大串有点难为情。

可这些小猫和老鼠打了照面后，好像比我还害怕，被老鼠撵的四处乱窜，喵呜喵呜嚎成一片。

我看傻了眼，世道变了？老鼠不怕猫了？

那只小黑鼠突然以一秒五米的速度冲刺过来，我头皮发麻，来不及思考直接蹿到沙发顶上，还顺手抱起地上那只来不及跑的小猫

生锈铁门“吱呀”被打开，空气突然安静，夏之光拉着箱子楞在门口，和我大眼瞪小眼。

————————————————————

我叫夏之光，房子不大养了五只猫。油条，九九，坨坨，坨妹，还有嘉嘉。

嘉嘉刚来三天，吃的不多，好养活。虽然不太懂规矩，还喜欢欺负其他猫咪，每天一回家总能看见他一个人霸占着小阳台，坐在猫垫子上晒太阳，抱着坨妹暖手，害得九九他们只能被赶到冰凉的地板上。

他表面看起来很乖，其实有许多恶劣行为。帮我一起铲屎的时候会偷偷踢油条屁股，薅坨妹头上的毛，在背后骂我，还以为我不知道。

有时候他们也会相亲相爱，被老鼠追着跑，抱成一团躲在沙发上等我救。

就像那天，我刚进门就看见嘉嘉抱着坨妹挤在沙发上，他一米八多的个子，我真怕我的沙发撑不住。

“你们干嘛呢，地上有啥把你们吓成这样？”

一只小耗子从沙发底下钻出来，我放好箱子，一拖鞋快准狠把它拍死。

嘉嘉来到我身边，指着地上被打扁的老鼠尸体，皱着脸问我:“这什么啊？”

“老鼠啊，你没见过吗？”

“老鼠怎么可能会有毛？”

“……你心里只有米老鼠吧，大少爷。”

我拎着尾巴把老鼠举到他脸前，他立刻往后稍了稍。

“好恶心，你都把他打吐血了。”

“不听话让你跟他一个下场。”

我想他在家这么久肯定饿了，打开箱子把刚刚买的面包和方便面拿出来摆在桌子上。嘉嘉伸头看了眼箱子里的钞票，问我把他的手表卖了多少钱。

“还不错，8000块钱。”

“多少？！”

看来价钱不错，小少爷都有些吃惊了。

“8000块钱啊，想不到吧，我和那个五金店老板认识，他之前给人修过钟表，挺懂的，还给我走了友情价。”

“你把我的表卖五金店去了？”

“是啊，就楼下那个，我还给你捎了个好东西。”

我冲他邪魅一笑，让他伸出手，小少爷整个人愣愣的，不知道在想什么。

“手伸过来，快点。”

他慢吞吞地把手伸给我，我从箱子里拿出一副手铐“咔吧”给他扣上，拉过他的手看了看。

“手长得真好看，啧，你看看这都被绳子勒出印子了，我特意给你找了这个，戴着不疼吧？”

嘉嘉好像还没从8000块钱的震撼里走出来，一个人默默缩回沙发上。

不就8000块钱吗，昨天那个张口四千万的少爷哪去了？没世面，忒没世面。

我把钱数好放在柜子里，哼着小曲烧水泡面，不知为何，总觉得背后凉嗖嗖的，回头一看，发现嘉嘉把脸埋在膝盖上，露出圆溜溜的眼睛直勾勾地瞪着我，活似一只受欺负的狼崽子。

“怎么了……你要造反吗？敢不听话信不信我立刻打电话给你哥？”

我被他盯地一身冷汗，条件反射又开始威胁他。他果然怕这个，一听说我要打电话，终于不甘心地垂下头去。

面泡好了，我看他带着手铐不方便，好心好意要喂他吃，不料却被他拒绝了。

由于双手活动受限，他只能把脸贴着碗近些。吃着饭还不忘提醒我换这改那。

“去换一个手机卡。”

“我的手机最近不要开机，或者把它丢到别的地方去。”

“你开过来的那辆车记得处理了。”

“去银行取钱的时候不要露脸。”

我嚼着面条随便哼哼两声回答他，仔细想想有好像不太对劲。

“你难道不该盼着我被抓走吗，教我这些干嘛？”

嘉嘉低头不语。

“我知道了，你不会是爱上我这儿舍不得走了吧？”

“……”

“你喜欢我吧？”

“……”

听到我这么说，他的脸迅速红到脖子根，撂下叉子连饭都不吃了。

诶嘿嘿，我就知道，果然还是喜欢我。


	4. Chapter 4

三天了，都三天了，我哥还是没找过来。

平时总爱不打招出门，家里的阿姨都习惯了，这下好了，丢了这么长时间居然连个找我的人都没有。

何洛洛这个混蛋把我电话拉黑了，本来还担心夏之光提要钱的事，但经过我三天的观察，这个绑匪比较佛系，吃得多睡得香，吃饱了还有粘人的毛病。

只不过由于家庭破裂的伤害，他有轻度的躁狂症，有时候不能很好的控制自己的情绪。我只能一切都要顺着他来，就像小时候我哥哄着我一样。

除了每天戴着副手铐，我们在家就像两口子过日子，看电视，给猫咪铲屎，做饭刷碗，睡前还要合作几把4399双人竞技。

虽然夏之光这个笨蛋总是拖后腿，导致我们经常卡在一关过不去。

每到夜深人静，出租屋里总会传出噼里啪啦敲击键盘的声音。

“夏之光，F5 ，跳过去，看准点。”

“哎呀，我没看见。”

“……你在玩我。”

屏幕上弹出replay红色按钮，我躺倒在床上胳膊盖住眼睛，心里一片绝望。

“你自己看，都重来了多少次了，能不能尊重一下游戏？”

“没办法，我没你那么聪明嘛。要不我们买个外挂吧？”

夏之光说话声音带些小孩子的小奶腔，总是让人没脾气。

下一秒，让人没脾气的小孩就压到我身上捏我的脸，被我一掌推开。

“别碰我，拿开你的手。这游戏有个屁的外挂，我弟打的都比你好。”

不让捏脸，他又开始有一搭没一搭地晃我胳膊，像在撒娇:“要不你一个人操作两个呗。”

我向他展示自己被拷在一起的双手:“那你把这玩意给我弄开啊。”

“没问题，你等着我。”

夏之光说完就往客厅跑，我没想到他居然答应的这么爽快，忍不住探出头去看。只见他一阵乒铃乓啷翻箱倒柜，嘴里还自言自语问着“我放哪了？”

希望瞬间破灭。夏之光这个丢蛋鸡，照这架势，估计这东西得跟我一辈子了。

没有人在我旁边蹭来蹭去，周围温度一下子降下去好多。我钻进被窝里，眯着眼睛催促他。

“夏之光，你快点，我要睡着了。”

“马上马上，快找到了！”

“再数三声我就睡着了啊。三，二……”

“数慢点！”

“………”

不知道过了多久，上下眼皮打架越来越厉害，意识变得模糊，马上要睡着时又突然被一阵大力晃醒。

夏之光的声音吵的我脑袋嗡嗡响，“嘉嘉，别睡，快醒醒，你看我找到了什么好东西？嘉嘉，快看。”

我的魂儿差点被给他晃出来，捂着耳朵好不容易把他推开，看到他手里捧着一对猫咪耳朵发卡，就是KTV夜店小姐头上戴的那种。

“这什么东西，你不是找钥匙去了？”

我用两根指头把他手里的东西捏过来，放在眼前看了看，露出一言难尽的表情。

“钥匙没找到……明天我再去五金店要一个就好了，看我找到的这个，怎么样，可不可爱！你快戴上我看看。”

“？？？”

要我戴夜店小姐的猫耳朵？疯了吗？

我毅然摇头推开他的手，夏之光一副委屈脸，一急就要使用暴力，按着我的头非要帮我戴上。

为了尊严我只能反抗到底，抵死不从，头发被两双手揉得乱七八糟。

“你大老爷们自己在家买这个东西干什么？”

“你戴上我就告诉你。”

“不可能。”

“戴上嘛。”

夏之光像个树袋熊，一个劲地抱着我的胳膊晃，我受不住他撒娇只好妥协。

“那你把这关过了我就戴。”

“这可是你说的啊，不许反悔了。”

我斜眼看着他腹诽道，能过了这关我管你叫爸爸。

然而这个憨瓜不知道哪来的自信，受到鼓舞后瞬间电力满格，操作键盘时双眼紧盯屏幕，身体坐得笔直。

果然不出我所料，半个小时过去了，这一关还是没有过。但我低估了他坚强的意志力，过不去关并不能使他气馁，失败了就重来，一直失败一直重来。

我只能陪着他一起一遍又一遍刷关，看着屏幕里的小人儿蹦来跳去，跳的我头晕眼花。

“输了，再来。”

“够了，不来了。”

我强行合上电脑，却被他再次打开。

“不行，我就不信了，我今天一定要过了这关，让你戴上甜心猫耳。”

“好好好，戴戴戴，真是怕了你了。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯。”

我扶额点头，夏之光开心的想要摇尾巴，勾勾手指让我低下头，仔细把两只耳朵别在我的鸡窝头顶。

狗屁的甜心猫耳。

我抬手整理刚刚被揉乱的头发，见夏之光直勾勾盯着我，目光灼热。

有这么奇怪吗，我忍不住摸了摸头顶的发卡，犹豫着问了句:“怎么样，好看吗？”

夏之光跪坐在床上，注视着我的一举一动，像只乖小狗。

“好看，给我笑一个。”

“……”

“快点。”

夏之光喉结上下滚动，我回忆着那些酒吧小姐的样子，艰难地咧了下嘴，露出假笑。

然后乖小狗突然扑过来，不讲理地压在我身上。

我下意识把手挡在胸前，夏之光嫌金属手铐硌得慌，拿开我的手臂压在头顶。

他垂下眼眸，我们鼻尖碰在一起，灼热的呼吸打在我的脸上，蝴蝶翅膀一样的睫毛扇动着，撩的我心跳漏了半拍。

“你想干嘛……唔……”

夏之光咬住我的唇瓣，舌头灵活得像只小鱼，撬开牙齿在我嘴巴里游来游去。

我头一回被一个男人压着接吻，连换气都不会了，脸憋的通红，夏之光笑了一下，继续往下亲吻我的脖颈。

我全身都敏感，被他舔了两下下身居然不争气地硬了起来。

夏之光感受到下面的变化，抬起头笑的有点坏，“叫声哥哥我就帮你。”

“……太丢人了，我不叫。”

夏之光捏着我的下巴强迫我看着他，我觉得我的脸马上就要着火了，被人随便撩两下就起了反应，像个没经人事的小姑娘，实在是太没面子。

“挺能耐嘛。”

夏之光把手伸进我的裤子里，上下套弄着，不知道是他的手法太好还是我太没用，没一会儿就到达了欲望的顶端。

前端突然被他用指头堵住，天使变成了满口獠牙的恶魔，手被他固定在头顶拿不下来，我扭动着身体，出了好多汗。

“拿开……”

“叫哥哥。”

我难受地快要疯掉，挣扎了半天，突然很想念很想念磊哥，我温柔善解人意的磊哥。

最敏感的地方突然被夏之光用指甲刮了一下，我全身一颤，没忍住叫出了声。

“啊！哥哥……哥哥我错了……”

忍了好久了欲望终于释放出来，夏之光好像很满意的样子，放开我的胳膊，还在我脸上亲了亲。

他低头看了眼自己鼓起的下面，穿上鞋子对我说:“你先睡吧，我去洗澡。”

我瘫在床上不停喘气，刚刚帮我的人不是磊哥，亲我的也不是磊哥。

磊哥去哪了，为什么不来找我，他是不是忘了他还有个弟弟了？我看着天花板，不甘心锤了下墙壁。

“等一下，

“夏之光，你上我吧，就像上女人那样。”


	5. Chapter 5

“你……你刚说什么？”

“我让你上我。”

“可是我不会啊。”

嘉嘉被我伺候完，躺在床上像只餍足的小猫，对我勾手指。

“你过来。”

我觉得我一定是被他下蛊了，鬼使神差地听着他的指示，爬到他身边。

“你……你帮我把裤子脱一下。”

嘉嘉带着手铐不方便，只好请我帮忙，我对他点头，帮他把裤子褪下，盯着他的小熊内裤发呆。

“别看了别看了……”

嘉嘉一张娃娃脸红透了，扑腾着手要来打我，我觉得现在笑出来他一定会气死，只好努力绷住嘴角，帮他把内裤也脱了下来。

嘉嘉有张婴儿肥脸蛋，但其实并不胖，一双长腿又细又白，摸哪儿都是软软的。

我掀起他的上衣，温柔地亲吻他胸前的两点，他抱着我的头，十指穿进我的头发里，喘息着发出黏糊糊的叫声。

“然后呢？”

我仰着头问他，装作什么都不会的样子，看着嘉嘉把他的手指含进口中，用湿润过的手指自己做扩张。

他应该是第一次做，才进去一根手指就快受不住了。

“我帮你吧。”

我忍不住把自己的手指放进他嘴里来回搅动，感受着他湿软的小舌一寸寸包裹住我的手指，突然有点不想拿出来了。

直到手指被他狠狠咬了一下，我才慢悠悠抽出来，伸到下面帮他一起做扩张。

我在里面一顿乱按，终于找到那个能让他忍不住叫出来的地方，顺势多按了几下。

他的眼睛里蒙了层水雾，断断续续地对我说:“打电话……给我哥……要钱……”

“明天再打吧，我裤腰带都解开了。”

“现在打……”

我只好提着裤子去客厅找他的手机。放哪了来着……

“柜子顶上！”

嘉嘉愤愤地提醒我，我走过去看了眼，果然在柜子顶上。真是神了。

电话拨通，嘉嘉对我比口型说“进来吧”，我忍了好久终于得到指示，刚把东西掏出来不小心碰上冰凉的手铐，凉的我打了个寒颤，只好把他胳膊压到头顶。

电话里开始传出人声。

“喂，焉焉？”

“磊哥……”

虽然是帮我要钱，但在我身下喊别人的名字，我心里还是有一点点不舒服。

我用力挺进去，尽管知道他是第一次，还是毫不吝惜地顶弄着。

“啊……”

“焉焉？怎么了？”

他哥哥的声音很好听，清澈又温润，让人想起山间的泉水和月光。

“救我……磊哥……”

“你在哪？焉焉？”

他们的对话莫名让我心里烦躁，我不想再听他喊别人的名字，吻住他的嘴不让他说话。

嘉嘉睁大了眼睛，不明白我为什么这么做，挣扎着要推开我，呜呜咽咽像只小猫。

“焉栩嘉你在干什么！焉栩嘉……”

你也给我闭嘴。

我按掉他的电话，一次比一次捅得深，发了疯似得想要占有他。

“哥哥，我痛……”

现在知道叫哥哥了？

不对，这声哥哥叫的是别人。我心里又窜出一股火，用力掐着他腰间的软肉，痛得他眼角流出几滴眼泪。

他被我弄射了好几次，最后不知道是睡着了还是昏过去了，躺在我的怀里一动也不动。

我抱着他去浴室清洗干净，回来看到他的屏幕上弹出两条微信消息。

密码多少来着？算了。我用他的指纹开了锁，两条简短的信息，发送人都是“Lay”。

焉栩嘉，别闹了，回家。

马上给我回家。

果然是和赵老头一个姓的，一样的混蛋。我不知道是该哭还是该笑，按着左下角发了条语音过去。

“你弟弟死了。”

看你这回还管不管，慌不慌。发完信息，我把手机关上机直接丢进门外的垃圾桶里。

回到房间，从嘉嘉箱子里挑了件衣服帮他换上，我看到他的身上布满了青青紫紫的痕迹。这些都是我做的记号，就像动物占领地一样。

我低下头虔诚地吻过每一处痕迹，我要告诉全世界，他以后就是我的人了，而且只能是我一个人的。

自从他来到我的世界，一切灰暗的记忆和伤痛好像都被治愈了，是他让我第一次知道，这个世界是有美好一面的。

他可爱，善良，真诚，会做三明治，会打游戏……总之一切都好，我想把他养在身边，宠着他，把全世界最好的都给他。

只要他不背叛我，我就永远永远爱他。


	6. Chapter 6

好痛，全身都痛，尤其是后面。

我侧过身换了个姿势躺，但好像怎么躺都无法缓解疼痛。回想起昨晚的经历，心里忍不住窜上来一阵恐惧，夏之光是狼吗？

“嘉嘉，嘉嘉，醒了吗？”

我把眼睛睁开一条缝，罪魁祸首的脸赫然出现在我的面前。

“没有。”

“快起来快起来，我给你看个好东西。”

“………”

我默默拉过被子蒙住头。上一次是手铐，昨天晚上是猫耳朵，我再也不想看什么好东西了。

没想到夏之光轻轻拉过我的手摆弄了一会儿，困了我好几天的手铐“咔嚓”一声开了。

我撑着床板坐起来，看着一双自由的手，竟然有点不适应。

“我把钥匙串到项链上了，不会再弄丢了。”

夏之光跪坐在一旁，带了副金丝眼镜框，低头认真的向我展示他脖子上的项链，还是小乖狗的模样。

我想活动一下双手，又不知道该干什么，鬼使神差揉了揉他的脑袋。

夏之光愣了愣，突然对我笑了。

我脸又开始热了，挠着脖子跟他解释:“不好意思啊，长时间没活动，手都管不住了。”

“好舒服，你再摸摸。”

看着他主动伸过来的头，我突然觉得刚才应该揍他一拳而不是摸他的脑袋。

“楼下的湖面结冰了，有好多小孩在上面玩，你想不想跟我一起下楼散步啊？”

“走吧。” 

反正我马上就要回家了，多陪他待一会也好。

换好衣服站在门口，本来幻想着温存的画面，在夏之光掏出来我这辈子都不想再看见的手铐时，一瞬间全被打碎。

我拔腿开始跑，被夏之光从背后捉住，他把一只金属环扣在我的手上，另一只扣在自己的手上。

“让你跑。你再跑一个试试啊。”

“你疯了吗？”

我低头看着我们俩连在一起的手，心里一百个问号。

“走啦。”

夏之光笑起来，抓住我的手往楼下走。

冬日难得的阳光透过玻璃窗照在他的脸上，眼角的小泪痣就像两颗会发光的钻石。

————————————————————

我是夏之光，我牵着我的小猫在湖边散步，他怕被别人看见，不太喜欢我这么拉着他，不过我偏要这么干，我要让所有人都知道，他是我的。

他要是知道我本来还想给他戴个项圈，一定会跳起来挠死我。

我们一起坐在长椅上看小孩子在湖面上滑冰，他看我只穿了件外套，还关心我冷不冷。

“我不冷，我心上火烫有梦。”

“………”

嘉嘉把脑袋往羽绒服毛领里缩了缩，我把手插进他的口袋里，隔着布料捏了捏他腿上的软肉。

但他没打我也没骂我，好像有心事，一副心不在焉的样子。

“怎么了？”

“磊哥他昨天回电话了吗？”

又是磊哥。

我扭过头不理他，把手拿出来插进自己口袋里，他的手被手铐连着，只能露在外面里冻着。

冻着就冻着，我一点都不心疼。

嘉嘉摸了摸我的脖子，问我怎么不高兴了。

“你哥压根就没想管你。”

我把昨天赵磊发的两句话一字不落地告诉他，让他死心。

他听后居然笑了，“别骗我了，说实话。”

“我看起来像在骗你吗？”

嘉嘉没再说话，我觉得他可能需要时间才能接受这个事实。我给他这个时间。

脖子上的项链突然被拽下来，嘉嘉用钥匙把手铐按开，起身往回走。

“你干嘛，要去哪儿？”

我没想到他突然走开，追上去抓住他的胳膊，却被他用力甩开。

“你哥对你这么重要吗？”

我继续追问，他还是不理我，自顾自往前走，我只好加快脚步挡在他前面。

“你就这么喜欢他吗？”

嘉嘉轻轻点头。

“那我呢？”

我抓住他的肩膀问他，他疑惑了一下，好像突然听到了什么好笑的问题，看着我说:“我回去把钱打给你。”

我在他眼里居然是这么无耻的人。

我想跟着他笑，却笑不出来。我发现他那双眼睛会骗人，总是湿漉漉的却永远都流不出眼泪。

握住他肩膀的手缓缓落下，“行，走吧，你先回去收拾东西，我去给你买点吃的，等会送你回去。”

嘉嘉点了下头，一双手插在口袋里继续往前走。

我在他身后目送，双手不自觉捏起拳头。

我要让那双会骗人的眼睛流泪。我要让这个看不起人的小少爷跪下来求我。


	7. Chapter 7

焉栩嘉被绑架的第二天。

欧式背景墙上百寸电视中正在播放球赛，何洛洛坐在地毯上擦鞋，并把擦好的鞋子摆成一排，准备给他们拍合影。

手机照相机还没打开，一个电话突然弹出。

“喂，磊磊哥？”

“洛洛，焉栩嘉在你那吗？”

何洛洛想起昨天焉栩嘉疯狂打电话跟他借钱，猜测他肯定又惹事了，于是把焉栩嘉的电话加进了黑名单。

没办法，焉栩嘉在他这有前科，上次惹事就把他给牵连进去，害得自己被老爹骂了一顿，少买好几双鞋。

不过互相打掩护这种举手之劳的小事，一直都是兄弟之间的默契，他还是能帮得上忙的。

何洛洛看了眼空无一人的房间，面不改色地说着瞎话:“啊，在呢。”

“在你这？那他车怎么还停在晟嘉学校门口？”

“呃，他去给焉晟嘉买棒棒糖了然后……然后碰见抢劫的了，嘉嘉追了一路，把劫匪扭送到警察局，打电话让我接他回去了。”

“………”

“真的，哥，警察还给他发奖状了。”

“你让他接电话。”

“他上厕所去了，”说完还装模作样对着门口喊两声，“嘉嘉！嘉嘉！磊磊哥找你呢。”

“算了，别叫了，跟他说让他早点回来。”

“好嘞哥。”

何洛洛心想自己编的故事真好，嘉嘉又要欠他一个人情了。

赵磊哥事业有成，志向远大，是富二代中的佼佼者，和他们这些混日子的人不同。何洛洛他爸和赵总是合作伙伴，每天都要跟他提一百遍看看人家儿子再看看你，并让他多跟赵磊交流，沾沾人家身上的香气。

可他偏偏跟赵总家不懂事的老二臭味相投，跟赵磊唯一的交流还是和焉栩嘉一起闯祸之后麻烦他帮忙。

三天后的半夜，何洛洛被电话吵醒。

赵磊的声音很着急，“洛洛，焉栩嘉真的在你这吗？”

“啊……在呢哥，他去上厕所了。”

“又去上厕所了？”

“昂，他吃我做的蛋饼拉肚子了……”

“别装了，洛洛，我收到一条陌生人的语音，嘉嘉好像出事了。”

何洛洛听他讲完事情原委，吓得汗毛都立起来了，疯狂给焉栩嘉打电话，对方却一直关机。

他觉得自己一定是作孽了，他对不起自己的好兄弟，对不起赵叔叔和磊哥，赶紧跑到楼下拜一拜他爸的关公像。

————————————————————

出租屋里，焉栩嘉早早把箱子里的东西整理好，给油条他们添好猫粮，老铁门吱呀一声响，夏之光回来了。

他手里提着黑色的袋子，走进厨房，出来时端着一碗粥。

“吃点东西再走吧。”

焉栩嘉接过勺子喝粥，“你怎么才回来啊，吃过了吗？”

“我吃过了，这会儿买早点的人有点多，耽误了点时间。”

“哦，你把我手机放哪了？我没找到。”

“忘了。”

夏之光背对着他摆弄着手里的东西，敷衍回答。

“……算了，我走了之后你记得去医院检查一下脑子。”

焉栩嘉把粥喝完，抽了张纸巾擦嘴。

“吃完了？”

焉栩嘉点头，夏之光突然挨在他身边坐下，挤的他不得不往旁边挪一挪。

“你干嘛……”

话没说完就被他推倒在沙发上，夏之光整个身体压上来，不讲道理地吻他、咬他，粗暴而不留任何情面。

焉栩嘉被咬疼了，用尽力气去推他，“夏之光你给我起来！”

“昨天不是还求着我上你吗？做都做过了，你是不打算对我负责任吗？”

昨晚的痕迹还没下去，夏之光扯开他里面衣服的扣子，在他白皙的脖子上啃出新的红痕。

焉栩嘉从小养尊处优，推夏之光的肩膀就像推块石头，听见负责任三个字，忍不住翻起白眼。

“你上我又不是我上你，我让你吃亏了吗？”

“我不管，我不搞一夜情。”

“你能讲点道理吗？”

“你是我绑来的，为什么要跟你讲道理。”

焉栩嘉在他怀里扑腾出一身汗，身体突然起了变化，皮肤泛起异常的粉红色，胳膊腿又酸又软使不出力气。

“你是不是在粥里添东西了？”

夏之光见他这副样子，知道自己下的药起作用了，撒手放开他，挑起嘴角笑了笑，“是啊。特意去给你买的。”

“真卑鄙。”

焉栩嘉瞪着眼骂他，又忍不住把手伸进裤子里抚慰自己，见夏之光站起身来要离开，慌忙拉住他的袖子，声音小得像蚊子:“别走……”

夏之光居高临下看着他，焉栩嘉此刻就像一只发情的猫咪，拽着他的袖子可怜兮兮地望着他，一双眼睛水汪汪蒙上一层情欲。

夏之光一只手撑在沙发上，捏了捏他的脸，笑着说:“我不走，我还要陪你好好玩呢。”

说完不紧不慢地走到小阳台，捡起一根逗猫棒，顺道着还陪坨妹玩了会儿。焉栩嘉知道他是故意的，在沙发上等的着急，只好自己脱下裤子。

夏之光回来看到他正在自己进手指，拿着逗猫棒，蹲下来看着他，“怎么湿成这样啊？”

“你干的好事，心里还没数？”焉栩嘉嘴上数落着，却忍不住勾住他的脖子亲吻他，呼吸灼热。

夏之光笑了，把逗猫棒的金属柄端塞进他的穴口，凉的焉栩嘉闷哼一声。

冰凉的金属拂过皱襞，夏之光用手撑着下巴笑眯眯问他:“怎么样啊猫咪，喜不喜欢？”

“别……别玩了，快进来……”

夏之光解开腰带跨坐在他身上，故意在他耳边轻声问:“想要吗？”

焉栩嘉垂下眼睛点了点头。

“想要就说出来啊。”

“我……想要……”

“想要什么？”

“哥哥……上我……”

夏之光听满意了，把他抱到自己腿上，“我今天不想动了，你自己坐上来吧。”

焉栩嘉身体软得不成样子，坐在他腿上差点滑下来，夏之光只好扶着他的腰帮他。

“怎么样，是不是比你的混蛋哥哥下面大？”

夏之光一手扶着他的腰上下耸动身体，一手揉着他雪白柔软的臀瓣，焉栩嘉没回答他，他就进去更深，疼得焉栩嘉不停呻吟。

“真是不知道你的混蛋哥哪里好了，自己弟弟丢了都不管，你居然还喜欢他。”

夏之光自顾自说着，焉栩嘉听后却突然哭了起来，泪珠子一滴滴往下掉，大声反驳他:“闭嘴！你才是混蛋，你最混蛋……”

夏之光没想到他这时候居然还帮别人说话，翻身把他放倒，用力掐住他下巴。

“再给我说一遍？谁是混蛋？”

“你！”

焉栩嘉哭的一抽一抽停不下来，眼睛红得像兔子，脸上睫毛上沾满了泪，疼得咬牙也死不松口，居然还要伸手打他。

夏之光被他这副疯样子吓到，偏偏还心疼的不得了，只能一边躲他的巴掌，一边给他擦眼泪，柔声哄着。

“好好好，我是混蛋，我是我是，你别哭了，乖。”

夏之光看他哭得厉害，终于意识到自己错了，向他道歉:“对不起嘉嘉，我只是听见你说喜欢你哥，有点生气，没控制住自己，你别哭了。”

“那你呢？”

夏之光被他问懵了，焉栩嘉举起他的手，看着他手上的戒指，“这是什么，谁给的？”

夏之光看见这枚银色的戒指，眼神黯淡了一瞬。

“未婚妻给的。”

“她人呢？”

“跟有钱人跑了。”

“活该！”

“你再给我狂一个试试。”夏之光像揉面团一样揉他的脸。

焉栩嘉握住他一只手腕:“那你有本事把它摘了啊。”

夏之光没听出来他话里的酸味，眯起眼睛欣赏起自己漂亮的手指:“我不摘，我凭什么摘，不好看吗？我觉得挺好看的啊。你别哭啊，怎么又哭了，你是女生吗动不动就哭……”


	8. Chapter 8

一场性事下来，焉栩嘉觉得自己骨头都要散了。

而夏之光提上裤子就像没事人似得，把猫咪抱进航空箱里，穿上衣服就要出门。

焉栩嘉打起精神问他:“你带他们去哪？”

听见他发问，夏之光好像突然想起来什么，拿起桌子上的小瓶，倒出几片安眠药在手心里，伸到他面前。

焉栩嘉扭过头，“我不吃，对脑子不好。”

夏之光看着手里的药片，疑惑道:“有吗？我天天吃，我怎么没听说啊。”

“那就对了，你脑子就是这么坏掉的。”

“………你挑战我是吗？”

夏之光伸手要捏馒头脸，被他一巴掌打开，手尴尬地悬在半空中，又气又无奈，威胁道:“不吃是吧，那我只能用绳子绑住你了。”

焉栩嘉抬头狠狠瞪他一眼，从他手里捏过白色的药片，硬着头皮咽了下去。

夏之光出门后，焉栩嘉赶紧从地上爬起来，跑到门口发现门从外面反锁住了。

磊哥不管他了，夏之光那个疯子显然不会放他走，再这么下去迟早要给他折磨死，他必须要逃出去。

焉栩嘉试了所有的方法，用板凳使劲往门锁上砸，用铁丝撬，但老铁门结实的难以想象，砸了半天也只是掉了点皮。

他只好把目标转移到窗户上，谁料一只脚还没跨出去，就被返回来拿钱包的夏之光给抓了正着。

“你干嘛呢？”夏之光看着他，脸色明显比往常阴沉。

“我……窗户脏了，我强迫症受不了，起来擦擦。”焉栩嘉看了眼离他不远处放空调外机的台子，七楼的高度让他有些胆怯。

“你是要跑吗？”

夏之光一步一步走近，眼神冷的吓人，焉栩嘉不自禁握住窗台一角，咬着牙把想说的一股脑都倒出来。

“是，没错，夏之光你就是个疯子，老子哄你哄够了，宁愿跳楼也不愿意再看见你！”

说完心一横盯着那个小台子准备起跳，他觉得此时一定是他这辈子最勇敢的时刻，回头冲他大声喊了句“再见”，不料脚刚离地就被夏之光一把给拽下来。

“犯什么傻，想去找你哥吗？他都不要你了，你现在只有我这个疯子了，知道吗。”

夏之光笑了下，把他锁在怀里。焉栩嘉不死心，像条鱼一样在他怀里扑腾，扑腾没一会儿头开始发晕，眼前一黑栽倒地上。

————————————————————

深夜，长途客车在偏僻的站点停靠，两个高个子少年一前一后上了车。其中一个长得特别好看，带着金丝眼镜，眉眼含笑，眼角并排两颗泪痣。

另一个带着口罩，羽绒服帽子耷拉下来盖住半张脸，被身边的少年揽着肩膀，走路慢吞吞的，好像有些腿脚不便的样子。

这趟车开的太晚，没什么乘客，两个少年挑了最后一排的角落坐下。

夏之光无聊地转着手里的小遥控器，一条腿搭在焉栩嘉大腿上，笑嘻嘻凑到他耳边问:“弟弟，舒服吗？”

焉栩嘉扭头看着窗外，不置可否。

夏之光见他不理人，委屈地扁了扁嘴，左右拨弄着遥控器上的按钮。

焉栩嘉立刻起了反应，整个身体突然弓起来，头重重地撞在前面座位上，闷哼一声。

坐的近的几个乘客纷纷往后看。

夏之光心疼的把他的头按在自己怀里，轻轻揉着被撞到的地方，语气温柔:“撞的痛不痛，让哥哥看看。”

宽大的羽绒服下，焉栩嘉双手被绑在身后不能动弹，只好扭动着身体远离他。夏之光见他躲，也跟着往旁边挪了挪，把他挤在角落里，让他避无可避，只能在自己怀里。

夏之光把手伸进他羽绒服领子里，拽着他脖子上的项圈强迫他看着自己，发出警告:“不听话的猫咪要接受惩罚，知道吗。”

“别想离开我，跑一次我给你抓回来一次。”

早上夏之光忘拿钱包，开门回来看见他站在窗户边上很生气，他没想到他会起逃跑的心思。

夏之光知道赵磊马上会找过来，于是早打算好把四只猫暂时送走，带着焉栩嘉离开。

带他出门之前怕他再起逃心，只好用绳子绑住他，用胶带封住他嘴巴，为了满足自己的恶趣味还给他套了项圈在后面塞上玩具。

夏之光领着他在郊外的小旅店住下，他们不能用身份证，夏之光只好跟前台的姐姐撒娇，说自己把身份证忘在家里了，现在很累，能不能通融一下。

果然女人都吃这一套，见了夏之光差点魂都跟着走了，爽快地拍给他一张房卡，还留了自己的电话。

夏之光一路掐着焉栩嘉后颈把他带上楼，进门后迫不及待去掉他的口罩撕开黑色胶带亲吻他。

焉栩嘉被厚重的口罩闷了一路，大口呼吸着空气，偏过头躲开，嗓子有些哑:“你给我滚。”

脖子上的项圈突然被收紧，一阵窒息的感觉袭来，夏之光不高兴了，凑上他的耳朵说:“怎么还嘴硬呢弟弟，不怕我弄死你吗？”

焉栩嘉没法反抗，被勒的差点昏过去，项圈松开的时候滑坐在地上咳嗽着。

夏之光整理完东西，找了把水果刀把他手上的绳子割开。

焉栩嘉今天异常的听话，像个布偶娃娃任他摆弄，夏之光反倒觉得这样很没意思，做了两次就搂着他睡着了。

房间里很安静，只有均匀的呼吸声。焉栩嘉睁着眼睛发呆，盯着地上扔着的水果刀。

“之光。”

没有人回应，夏之光睡得很熟，像只八爪鱼一样缠在他身上。

焉栩嘉轻轻推开他，翻身下床，夏之光哼唧两声并没有醒来。

他颤抖着双手，捡起地上的水果刀，慢慢走近床边，跨坐在夏之光身上，把锐利的刀锋贴在他脖颈的动脉上。

“夏之光，后悔刚刚没弄死我吗？”

低沉的声音从头顶传来，夏之光睁开眼睛，感受到脖子上的冰凉，突然笑了。

“不后悔。我舍不得。”

他握住焉栩嘉颤抖的手，静静地望着他，一双眼睛亮如寒星。

他轻声说:“别怕，嘉嘉。”

突然一声巨响，房间的门被人一脚踹开，手电筒刺眼的强光照进来，焉栩嘉抬起胳膊挡住眼睛。

紧随其后的是一声枪响。

————————————————————

收到陌生语音之后，赵磊一天一夜没合眼，报警后嫌警察办事效率太慢，又雇了一群私家保镖和侦探，通过之前的手机定位和天眼，找了一天才找到这里。

破开门进去还没来得及看清床上的两个人影，银色刀片反出来的光让他心里一颤，赵磊身体先于大脑朝着上面的人开了一枪，那人拿下手臂，露出一张娃娃脸，赵磊的心立刻凉了半截。

枪声响起的一瞬间，夏之光扯着焉栩嘉领子把他拉过来护在身下，子弹最终穿进他的手臂。

门外的人一哄而上，焉栩嘉慌忙用手捂住他流血的手臂，问他有没有事。

“这么快就结束了。”

夏之光叹了口气，眯起眼睛看向门口，一个穿着高领毛衣的男人手里握着枪，逆光站着，外形俊美在人群里格外显眼。

“你哥也不过如此嘛，长得没我甜。”

焉栩嘉哭笑不得，“好好好，你最甜，挨一枪都堵不上你的嘴。”

床边围了一群人，纷纷拿枪指着他们，夏之光撅起嘴在他怀里蹭了蹭，“小馒头，哥哥坐牢去了，不许忘了我啊。”

说完又在他耳朵上轻轻咬了下:“我爱你。”


	9. Chapter 9

嘈杂的大街上，何洛洛带着耳机从便利店出来，手里提着刚买的几包薯片。

后颈突然被人掐住，是熟悉的感觉，还有熟悉的低音炮。

“何洛洛，现在信号怎么样啊？”

何洛洛愣了一下，难掩激动，扔掉薯片转身扑进身后人怀里。

“呜呜呜…太好了，嘉嘉你还活着！”

“当然了，我还要活着找你算账呢，你个没良心的，诶诶诶你哭什么啊？”

两人找了家咖啡店坐下，何洛洛哭的一抽一抽，焉栩嘉给他递纸巾擦鼻涕。

“嘉嘉，绑架你的那个人是什么样的啊？”

焉栩嘉凝神想了会儿，认真回答他:“帅，又帅又可爱，人见人爱那种。”

“嘉嘉你不会得斯德哥尔摩综合征了吧？”

“那是什么东西？”

“就是人质爱上罪犯，”何洛洛说到一半想起来伤心事又开始哭，“呜呜呜嘉嘉对不起，都怪我，害得你都落下后遗症了，你说吧，让我干什么都行……”

“那你陪我去个地方吧。”

————————————————————

灰蒙蒙的胡同口停了辆蓝色的Huracan跑车，车里走出两个西装笔挺戴着墨镜的大少爷，矮的那个手机握着根棒球棍，高的那个把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，露出一截手腕，一块大金表戴在上面闪闪发亮。

“应该就是这了。”

何洛洛把墨镜扒下来一半露出眼睛，情不自禁嫌弃道:“起的什么鬼名字。”

东北海王五金行。

门口摆着一个大喇叭，循环播放“收酒瓶啤酒易拉罐”，两个人进去才了解，这个五金店不是只卖钢管灯泡，简直就是个杂货铺，进去连“真人美女”都能买到。

焉栩嘉严重怀疑夏之光的玩具也是在这买的。

老板是个东北人，管谁都叫大弟。可惜他们来的晚了，焉栩嘉那几块表早就不知道被转卖到第几手了。

何洛洛拿着棒球棍要上去揍人，老板很有眼色，见大事不好，突然一脸哀戚地讲起了悲情故事。说自己老婆生病了，白血病，现在还在医院躺着，卖手表拿回来的都是救命的钱，还保证自己以后一定努力赚钱还给他，祝他们好人一生平安。

何洛洛单纯的很，被他随口编出来的爱情故事差点感动到哭，握住焉栩嘉手激动道:“嘉嘉，你做好事了嘉嘉，你救了一条人命！”

焉栩嘉虽然听出来这个故事很不对劲，但此时说出来难免显得自己很没风度，手表肯定是要不回来了，只好安慰自己，就当是做了件好事吧。

临走时，何洛洛上前和五金店老板拥抱:“哥，以后都是朋友了，有什么难处就说，别不好意思。”

“那行呗大弟，你们真是好人。”

焉栩嘉把丢人现眼的何洛洛拉走，想起夏之光拿着八千块钱得意洋洋的样子，还是忍不住对他说道几句:“呃，夏之光虽然憨，但你这样欺负他是不对的。”

老板抹着眼泪向他们挥手，满脸真诚:“哥知道错了，以后不会了。”还附带九十度鞠躬。

焉栩嘉实在不好意思再数落他，撂下句“祝你老婆早日康复”，拉着何洛洛走了。

哪知道两人还没走出去几步，屋里帘子后面探出一个脑袋，“高嘉朗，你干哈呢？还不过来？”

“来了媳妇儿。”

“哭啥呢，疯了吧又。”

帘子里的人走过来，掏出手绢帮他擦干眼泪。

老板还没从刚才的情绪里走出来，呜呜咽咽想要抱住她，突然意识到哪里不对，转身就被何洛洛一棍子敲在脑袋上。

————————————————————

夜深了，房间里亮着小台灯，焉栩嘉躺在被窝里看何洛洛给他的书，讲的就是白天他说的人质情结。

外面传来一阵温柔的敲门声，焉栩嘉把书藏进被子里，爬起来装成玩手机的样子，请人进来。

赵磊端着一杯牛奶，坐在他旁边，抬手揉了揉他的脑袋，“焉焉，对不起，我来得晚了。”

焉栩嘉摇头，欲言又止。

赵磊笑起来很温柔，“说说吧，我们焉焉有什么心事了？”

“磊哥，我好像有喜欢的人了。”

“是吗，那他喜欢你吗？”

“他说他爱我，”焉栩嘉望着窗外，“我对他的感觉，和对你的感觉好像又不太一样，”

赵磊没有打断，静静坐着听他说。

“我对你的爱可能只是依赖，但对于他……

“他可能不是好人，但我想把他从地狱里救出来。”

赵磊问他:“有的人天生就属于地狱的沼泽，你如果你救不了他呢？”

“救不出来的话，”焉栩嘉垂下眼睛，犹豫片刻，眼睛逐渐聚出一道光，“那我就陪他下地狱。”

斯德哥尔摩综合征，臣服他，渴望他，爱他。

如果他的爱是地狱，我甘愿与他共沉沦。

赵磊笑中带着几分无奈:“我明白了，焉焉比之前更勇敢了，希望你们能幸福。”

————————————————————

夏之光缠着绷带，在局子里连一天都没待够，就被接了出来送进一栋别墅里。

推开沉重的雕花大门，一瞬间，他仿佛听见了花开的声音。

他心心念念的小少爷，穿着白色西装坐在落地窗前的台阶上，怀里抱着灰色小猫，头靠在玻璃上看着窗外风景，神色慵懒。

夏之光忍不住回想起在出租屋里，他蜷缩在小阳台的猫垫子上晒太阳的样子。

焉栩嘉听到动静回过头来，水汪汪的眼睛带着笑意:“过来吧，我等你好久了。”

夏之光站在门口岿然不动，焉栩嘉把坨坨放在一旁，翘起二郎腿坐在沙发上，手边放着一本《斯德哥尔摩情人》和一个小计算器。

“夏之光，我们来算笔账吧，”焉栩嘉拿起计算器，“我八十万的表被你卖了八千块钱，加上你的保释费，医药费，我的精神损失费，东北大忽悠挨打花的医药费，油条和九九他们的食宿费，我哥浪费的一颗子弹……”

“啧，我弟的计算器太小，装不下这么多零。”

焉栩嘉把计算器拿起来，在他面前晃了晃，“看到没，你欠我的钱，要怎么还呢？”

夏之光摇头，“要钱没有，要命就一条。”

“我给你两个选择，要么继续回去蹲大牢，要么留下来让小爷我包养你，自己选吧。”

夏之光稍加思索:“好吧，那再见吧。”

焉栩嘉怎么没想到他会拒绝，见他转身要走，脱口而出:

“夏之光，你想清楚了，牢饭好吃还是我好吃？”

“不知道，待的时间太短了，没吃上牢饭，不知道什么味儿。”

焉栩嘉被他气的楞了半天，“行，你走吧，出了这个门就永远别想让我理你。”

夏之光听后果然从门口折了回来，焉栩嘉心里有点高兴，又不能表现得太没出息，于是顺手抄起桌上的书，假装看书不去看他。

谁知夏之光没理他，径直路过沙发抱走卧在地上的猫，回来时还好心提醒他书拿反了。

和猫咪几天没见，夏之光用鼻尖蹭着坨坨脑袋，把它举高高，放在怀里摇来摇去。焉栩嘉觉得自己被无视了，拿书的手都在颤抖，眼睛直勾勾盯着他。

“我那天真应该一刀捅死你。”

“我好歹也帮你挡了一枪，救你一命，你这人怎么忘恩负义呢。”

夏之光斜着眼看他，看趾高气扬的小少爷脸都被他气白了，心里一阵暗爽。

焉栩嘉手指大门:“我就这么坏，抱着你的猫给我滚出去。”

夏之光忍不住笑了，坐到他身边要捏他的脸，被焉栩嘉推出去好远。

这人一生气就不给他碰，夏之光只好握着坨坨的爪子，一下一下挠他胳膊:“别生气了，眼珠子都要掉下来了，我逗你玩呢，傻子才回去吃牢饭。”

“哦，原来你不傻啊。”

“当然了，我都快忘了馒头什么味儿了，快给我尝尝。”

坨坨刚受宠没多久，转眼又被孤零零丢在地上，看着他们在沙发上亲来抱去，猫眼睛瞪的溜溜圆。铲屎的没有心。

焉栩嘉捉住他没受伤的那只手，从兜里摸出一只小盒子塞给他。

小盒子很精致，夏之光打开瞧了眼，是一枚闪闪发亮的戒指。

焉栩嘉抬起下巴发号施令:“把你手上那个破东西摘了。”

见他愣着不动，直接牵过他的手，摘掉那个碍眼的银戒指丢进垃圾桶，换上自己准备的那枚。

戴完与他十指相扣，歪着头笑了笑。

“好看吗，哥哥？”

夏之光呆呆地看着他，不知道问的是人好看还是戒指好看。

“好看，都好看。”

“那你给我戴好了，不准摘下来。”

（完）


End file.
